Love is a Mystery
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Simba's Pride was a false tale. Simba and Nala had two girls and a boy. The oldest Princess Kiara. But what of the cub the royal family adopted. When the happy ever after goes wrong who's to pick up the future queen's broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder roar and lighting striked as the rain poured down from the heavens wetting all the dry plants. In the middle of the African savannah stood a large mountain structure. In the middle of the kojpe was cave where the new king stood by the exit.

"Simba wait!"

The golden lion looked to see his mate and queen walking over with her swollen stomach low to the floor.

"You don't have to go"

Simba hated seeing her stressed. He could see it in her bright blue eyes. With a sigh he nuzzled the light cream lioness.

"Don't worry, Nala. I'll be alright"

But the queen wasn't stasitfied but before she could stop him. Simba was gone out of the cave and into the blinding rain. Nala let out a depress sigh before turning and heading towards the royal platform.

-O-

Simba some how managed to get to the borders. Where he began marking his territory. As he was about to pass a bush the lion king heard the sound of a cub. Simba steered himself forward towards the bush. With a shaky breath he used his head to move the leaves aside. Where his amber eyes widen at the sight before his eyes. There was a dark golden cub shivering from the rain. The cub must of been a month and a half.

"Hi there"

The cub jumped and looked up with scared pale green eyes. His dark brown tuff slick to his head.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The cub shook from the freezing rain as his teeth chattered. "Kkkopa"

Simba nodded just as thunder roared causing the cub to jump again. Taking a long look at the cub before grabbing him and running full speed to Pride Rock.

-O-

Not far from the royal family and their pride was a nice size cave where a bunch of lionesses rested. In the back was a small dark brown cub with a darker brown tuff on his head. His light green glaze was on a beatle. With a little roar which sounded like a house cat's meow, he pounced. The cub opened his paws just a bit to see if he caught it. With a smile he opened his little paws wider letting the bug fly away. To only come smashing to the ground by a creamy grey tipped paw.

"Kovu!"

The dark brown cub looked up from the paw to the burning amber eyes of his mother.

"Why didn't you kill it!?"

Kovu looked down and thought what to say before looking back at his mother. "It wasn't hurting anyone"

The dark tan lioness got in her son's face. "There's no room for weakness here! Your grandfather choose you as his heir!"

Kovu shrunk back at the raise of his mother's voice. Zira groaned before grabbing her son and headed to her spot in the cave.

-O-

A old baboon stood in one of the highest trees in the Pride Lands. He was preparing for the upcoming royal birth when a strong wind mixed with rain blew by. A smile formed on the primate's face.

"Ah. Mufasa, your son is still shaping into the lion he was born to be"

The wind blew rapidly nearly knocking the Sherman down. After the wind calmed down the baboon shook his head.

"Things don't sound very well. But I will keep quiet to the times right"

Rafiki looked from his tree wall to a opening in the tree. Where he saw the rain had stopped.

"I must go. I have a feeling that the new heir is on their way"

After receiving a gentle breeze the baboon grabbed his staff and headed for the great mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark grey clouds in the dark sky started to slowly move out of the way. So the bright light of the moon could shine down on the dark savannah. In the shadows of the night stood Pride Rock where the new king ran up the side with a cub in his mouth. When the golden lion walked in the cave he was greeted by a dark beige lioness with concerned orange eyes.

"Simba"

Simba placed the cub lightly on the floor before catching his breath and looking up to his mother's wide eyes.

"Simba, where did you find that cub?" asked Sarabi as she looked at the cub who was sound asleep

Simba took a deep breath before sitting and replying. "While I was on patrol. I couldn't let him stay there..."

Then the young king got a far away look which got the dark beige lioness' attention.

"What?"

Simba sighed deeply before looking back at the cub he found. "I looked at him and...I saw myself. Lost and alone"

Sarabi nodded before giving her son a small nuzzle to his head. Making his red mane move slightly. But the warm moment was cut short by a painful roar from the back of the cave. Sarabi and Simba looked to the back to see Nala panting with wide eyes.

Sarabi turned to her son. "Go outside"

"But...Nala"

Sarabi smiled warmly. "She and the cub will be fine. Go"

Simba sighed before picking up the sleeping cub and headed for outside. He moved to the peak and sat Kopa down. Not a second later Rafiki climbed up and rushed into the cave. Simba sighed deeply as he looked at the dark golden cub who was starting to wake. He looked around with confused pale green eyes.

"Where am I?"

Simba smiled before looking towards the plains that had a sliver glow from the white light from the stars and moon.

"This is the Pride Lands" then he bend down to get cub level like his father did with him so many years ago. "King Simba"

Kopa gulped before bowing which made Simba chuckle. He used his nose to sit Kopa up before smiling down at him.

"No need to bow. We're family"

Kopa smiled widely at the lion in front of him. Simba smiled as Rafiki walked out and Rafiki started chanting an old African spiritual. As dawn started to spread her golden finger tips across the sky.

Simba looked at Kopa and nodded towards the cave. "Follow me"

Kopa got up and followed the king into the nearby cave. Inside, in the back was a tired light cream lioness with three bundles in her paws. A dark cream lioness looked up and smiled at her son in law with bright apple green eyes. But that smile faded at the sight of Kopa.

"Simba..." started Sarafina

Nala looked from her cubs to see her mate with a month old cub. Her eyes grew like sourcers. Simba just smiled and gave the new mother a loving nuzzle.

"His name is Kopa and I found him while on patrol"

Sarafina and Nala gasped before looking at the cub who was peering over the queen's paws. Nala looked up and nodded before looking at the cub she and her mate just adopted.

"Hi, there"

Kopa looked from the new born cubs to Nala."Would you like to know their names?"

Kopa nodded as Simba peered over to get a good look at his cubs. One was golden-beige, as another was a light cream and the the last was bright golden with small brown ear rims and a marking of a red tuff on the head.

Nala named the cubs in order that Simba and Kopa looked at the cubs. "Kiara, Aziza and Tanabi"

Simba smiled at the cubs before giving each a nuzzle. Soon the sound of the animals reached the family ears. Simba looked to the entrance before looking back at his mate.

"It's time"

Simba picked up the oldest, Kiara and headed out as Nala picked the other two cubs up and followed Simba to the peak where the royal presentation began.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I should of said this in chapter one. But here it is, I own nothing. Just the things you don't recognized. **_

A young-grey lioness laid low in the tall grasses near Pride Rock. her black rimmed ears twitched at the voices in the cave.

**"Oh Simba! I'm proud of you. Taking in this lost boy"**

**"Yes. I am too and I'm sure your father is too"**

**"It's gonna be real enteresting raising four cubs"**

**"Two girls and two boys. What does the spirits have in-store for us"**

With a quick turn the young lioness made a dash away from her hiding spot.

-O-

Zira roared causing the lioness before her to widen her brown eyes in fear.

"Are you sure!?"

The lioness nodded afraid to say anything else.

"This can't not do. Kovu will be king even if I have to kill the males..."

Zira's amber eyes widen at the thought. "That's it! I'll kill the adopted brat then I kill the other spawn"

With a evil laugh Zira headed to her father's old cave to plot.

-O-

In a mountain terrain full of green grass and bright crystal clear prey numbers are good is a kingdom. None other than the Mountain Pride. Outside a cave sat three lions. Two watched their brother and king pace.

"How long you think he'll last?" whispered a chocolate brown lion with a darker brown mane. His amber eyes on the lion besides him

A dark golden lion with a light brown mane shook his head as his blue eyes stayed on their brother.

"Till we say something"

Chumvi nodded before taking a few steps backwards. Tojo looked and seen his second oldest brother not by looked and seen the brown lion whistling.

" ."

The two males looked and seen their grandmother, a chocolate brown lioness with bright blue eyes.

"Granny Layla" said Tojo and Chumvi

The lioness shook her head before walking over to the king. A pale golden lion with a black mane.

"Malka"

The king looked at the old lioness with concerned amber eyes.

"I know you're worried but don't fret. Queen Kula will be fine"

Malka sighed deeply as a pale cream lioness walked out of the cave with bright amber eyes. Malka ran to his mother's side in a heartbeat.

"Is Kula ok?"

Maha smiled proudly at her son as her other two sons walked over. "The queen is just fine"

"But if my sister's so fine, why she passed out during the hunt!" a pale light brown lion demanded. His dark brown mane ripped him face as his baby blue eyes burned into the older lioness

Maha smiled, showing her pearly whites. "My sister is expecting"

A huge grinn found it's way to the king before he ran into the cave. Chumvi and and Tojo smiled widely before following their brother. The large pale light brown lion sighed before turning and heading towards another direction.

"Where you going?"

Howard, the pale light brown lion took a deep breath before replying. "To tell my son...not to worry. He's going to be a cousin"

Without another word to the lionesses the queen's brother headed towards a coven where he left his son.


End file.
